


Netflix and Chill: Part 1

by Skyler10



Series: Netflix and Chill [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dating, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, How You Get the Girl, Humor, Innuendo, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Netflix and Chill, Romance, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo endures some innuendo-filled guy talk for a date idea to take things up a notch with Rose early in their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Timepetals prompt Tumblr post requesting this. :)

The Doctor could not believe he was having this conversation. It was possibly the most “ordinary bloke” thing he had ever endured. And that included a lot of domestics of late.

But nonetheless, he was here, having a drink with his fellow male coworkers at the local. Luckily, there wasn’t a game on so the pub wasn’t overcrowded. Rose had banished him from their flat, claiming it was girls’ night and he was not invited.

So he sipped his beer in half-hearted attempt to follow a discussion on footie players he had never heard of and bands who were famous for different songs than in his universe of origin.

“Took Trina out to see them in concert once. Ended up sneaking out early. Best date night a bloke can ask for, if you know what I mean,” one of the men, Luke, contributed. This was followed by snickers and knowing smiles. The Doctor furrowed his brow. Why would leaving a performance early make a date better?

“Nah, mate. I got one better,” Finn challenged, not a little drunkenly. “Can’t beat the time I won those tickets to the Cup. Brazil wadn’t the only ones scorin’ that night, if you know what I mean.”

Jake took pity on the confused Doctor and leaned over to explain.

“It’s a game we play on nights like this,” he slurred to the poor Time Lord. “Sharing tips for how to (*hiccup*) get lucky. Except ya gotta end it with the code words.”

“Ah. ‘If you know what I mean?’” the Doctor guessed.

“Yup. That’s the ones.”

“I see.” His reduced-but-still-functional time sense told him his required hours out of the flat was not up, thus he was stuck here playing this game of innuendo. _It was like being trapped with three tipsy Captain Jacks. Well, maybe not that bad._

“How ‘bout you have a go, Doc?” Luke invited in what was no doubt a friendly gesture of inclusion.

Ah. There it was. The problem was not a lack of interesting dates. Certainly, he and Rose had their share of those, even the ones he knew he could talk about without getting in trouble at home or disrupting timelines.

The fact remained, however, that he and Rose had yet to do anything you-know-what-I-mean worthy.

They had certainly snogged their way through their first two months, but month one was still full of awkwardness, not to mention reestablishing their relationship and healing from the trauma of the past few years. Month two was going better, but they had yet to cross the line they both knew they wanted to cross. Too shy, too scared, too established in their old routine… whatever it was, he didn’t have a thinly veiled story to share with his new friends.

“Oh c’mon,” Jake urged at the Doctor’s hesitancy. “You must have plenty of tips for us, eh? A bloke who can woo the lovely and much-sought-after Rose Tyler has to be an expert in the art of _amour_. Help us out here, mate.”

“Well, we used to travel quite extensively, but lately, um, we’re putting that on hold for a year or so.”

“We’re all Torchwood here, Doc,” Finn assured. “We know about the TARDIS you left behind for her. And what you’re really working on down in the lab. Seriously, you can’t tell us that doesn’t win some points in your favor with a girl like her.”

The Doctor took in a deep breath and blew it out with a sigh as he considered lying to them just to get this over with. He could easily make any one of their dates sound more vulgar than it actually was. But that was a leap too far into “typical human bloke” territory and there would be hell to pay if Rose ever found out. (Which, he acknowledged, would probably be from his own shameful confession because he couldn’t do that to her.) No, best go with the truth.

The men nursed their beers, waiting for the part-alien’s secrets to love and lust. In a rare move for him, he decided he needed to trust them if he was going to spend years like this, in this pub, drinking with them and sharing life.

“To be honest, fellas, I’m still working on the, uh, finer details of dating without all of time and space at my fingertips. Do you have any idea what it’s like to romance a woman you used to be able to show the stars? I’ve taken her so many places… Sorry, but nothing can compare, not when she’s used to all that wonder and beauty. No restaurant or concert or garden seems to measure up, at least, not from where I’m sitting. If we did, um, you-know-what-I-mean, it would need to be a night worthy of her. And nothing I can think of is, and believe me, I’ve tried.”

Now that THAT was off his chest, he raised his glass and took a large swig. The other men looked around a little guiltily. Jake especially looked sorry he had put his friend in such a position, knowing what he had lost.

That was probably why he was the first to speak up.

“What if you stopped trying to impress her and went for something simple, something more natural-like?”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor was fully invested now that he had blabbed all about his private life and was receiving advice about dating as an ordinary bloke from true ordinary blokes (no offense to them, of course).

“Yeah, stop trying so hard. The ladies always see right through that,” Luke agreed. “You gotta up your game, but not in flash. In confidence.”

The Doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow at this.

“I know!” Finn spoke up. “This has to be it. One perfect solution.”

“Yes? And?” The Doctor was surprised to find himself on the edge of his seat.

“Netflix and chill.”

“Ah, yeah!” Jake exchanged a grin with Finn. “Netflix and chill.”

“Netflix and chill.” Luke nodded sagely. “The key to domestic success.”

“You literally cannot screw this up, my man,” Finn guaranteed.

The Doctor blinked in doubt. Considering he didn’t even know what it was, he was pretty sure he could, in fact, screw it up royally. Judging from context, it had to be some obscure human mating ritual he was unfamiliar with. It must be unique to this universe.

“Rose told me you watch Netflix, yeah?” Jake began to explain. “Some show about a ship named after an insect?”

“Oh, Netflix the video service? We watch Firefly, yeah. Got more seasons here than it did where we’re from so we’ve been catching up.”

“Well, there you go.”

The Doctor didn’t see how this was a “there you go” kind of sufficient answer.

Luke sighed and elaborated.

“So with Trina, say, I can’t constantly be taking her out to better and better places. They were getting posh and a bit boring. Not to mention expensive. So for a couple quid, I get us a picnic supper. ‘Cept we didn’t go on a picnic, not at night. I set up some blankets and pillows on the floor, we ate our Chinese right there and watched one of her romantic girly movies she’d been talking about. Lucky it had some good parts for inspiration, if you know what I mean-” he paused for dramatic effect as the guys nodded and smirked. “And you know what she said? Best date we’d ever had.” Luke saluted the table with his half-empty glass before draining it to the cheers and jeers of his mates.

“You say every date’s the best you ever had,” Jake pointed out. “But he’s right, Doc. Can’t outshine yourself? Go simple and _intimate_ … if you know what I mean.” This stirred up the laughter again, but somehow the Doctor felt they were right.

It was true. He didn’t have time and space at his disposal anymore. Yet. They would eventually, but there was no way they could wait that long. And he sure wasn’t going to force her to make the first move. No, he needed to communicate to her somehow that things were different for them now. That he wasn’t going to back away at the first sign of something deeper. It was time, and if these blokes who knew Rose well (not as well as he did, of course, but they had been her friends for a long while now) said that it was the route he should take, who was he to argue?

The conversation moved on, and another round or drinks (or was it two?) were ordered, but the Doctor couldn’t get the plan off his mind all night. It would have to be tomorrow. It couldn’t wait. Then a terrible thought occurred to him. What if she was with her female friends making plans right now? He knew these women were slightly more responsible than Shareen and Keisha so it wasn’t quite the same, but still, just in case they were planning to get together two nights in a row, he should text her right now.

He fumbled for his phone and caught it just before it slipped from his fingers to the ground. Pride in his Time Lord reflexes puffed him up and gave him the extra confidence to type out his message.

D: Hey babe

R: Hi :) Had a bit to drink?

D: How you know?

R: You only call me “babe” when you’re pissed. lol

D: Do not! That was one time and you know what hypervod.. hypervodic… hypervodka is like.

R: Anyway... On your way home? Girls are headed out soon.

D: WAIT. Before you make plans tomorrow night, I want to take you out. But not out. In.

R: Ok… I think you’re asking me on a date… Correct?

D: Clever Rose. Sooooo clever, my Rose.

R: God, you’re so drunk. haha So what would we be doing on this date if it’s not “out”?

D: Not drunk. Just drinked. A few. Superior physiology, you know. I can take it. And we would be staying in, as I already established.

R: Alright. A date in sounds nice. What should we do? Need me to get anything when I go to Tescos after work tomorrow?

D: Nope, we are just going to chill. You know. Netflix and chill. Nothing too flash. I don’t have a spaceship anymore, after all. But we will. And time. Timeship too.

The others noticed the Doctor was fully absorbed in a text conversation (or just very happy to stare at his crotch under the table) but they didn’t mind. They knew all too well the way he was wrapped around Rose’s little finger. Not that she would ever use him like that, but it was apparent to everyone anyway. After a few seconds, another text beeped in.

R: HOLD ON. Did you just say what I think you said? Do you know what that means?                       

D: What? ;)

R: You know what. Don’t you?

D: Yes.  :)

There was a brief interlude in their texting in which Jake received a text of his own.

R: What did you tell him it means?

J: What what means?

R: You know, Simmonds. Don’t try that with me.

J: :)

Jake showed the texts to the Doctor, who giggled like a little girl.

“She thinks I don’t know about this stuff,” the Doctor explained unnecessarily.

“Well, you better tell her then,” Jake encouraged, a little too eager to see how this played out.

Just then, the Doctor got a call. The table erupted in laughter again as Seal’s “Kiss From a Rose” played through the mobile. The prospect of having to actually have a phone conversation with Rose about, well, _you-know-what-I-mean_ sobered the Doctor up a bit. He metabolized what he could of the alcohol and stepped outside of the noisy pub. This was his chance.

“Rose. I know what it means,” he answered, voice low to avoid being overhead by passersby.

“You’re sure.”

“Yeah.” He smiled into the phone and heard her exhale. “Is that ok?”

“Mmhm! Yeah. Um, yes. I mean, you know I…”

“Me too.”

“We needed time, but now that we have had it…”

“Now that we’ve had time?”

“Yeah. It would be more than ok with me, if you want.”

“Oh, Rose Tyler. I want,” he growled into the mobile. “I want very much.”

“Me too,” she nearly whimpered.                           

“But not tonight,” he clarified. “We’re going to do this right. Sober, for one. And oh, do I have plans for you.”

“Sure it can’t be tonight?” she whispered, trying not to be overheard by her guests. He grinned to have her so eager, but he wasn’t giving in.

“Patience, my love,” he answered seductively before switching back to his normal voice. “I’m on my way out, just need to pay the tab. I’ll be home soon.”

He rang off with a quick exchange of “love you”s, their catchphrase ever since that bloody beach. Now, he had one day to figure out the best way to go about the wooing of his beloved using only their flat and telly. Honestly, if they skipped right over the telly, it wouldn’t bother him a bit.


End file.
